


All The Good Die Young

by allthegooddieyoung



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegooddieyoung/pseuds/allthegooddieyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random prompts led me to write a piece of fictions with more chapters pending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character 1

The whispers. They speak of things man has no courage to say aloud. The silence. It holds the pain of centuries. The crowd. All found themselves lost in a sea of others. I, I was just another. Just another child unwanted by the crowd. A devil, a monster, an evil. But the whispers...the whispers spoke my name. The whispers reminded all of legend. How the hated would become the hero, saving all from an evil disguised as the greatest good. The whispers also reminded all that legend was simply legend. A story to give false hope and purpose.


	2. Character 2

I was a chosen one. A golden child. I was everything the world wanted. And with great power comes great responsibility. But I was reckless. Maybe it was the nightmares. They told me of the end I would face. The unavoidable end. The person who would bring me to my knees. Fate cannot be changed, Destiny is found through every path and mine was to be the greatest evil. I would not stay however, for the true greatest good would vanquish me. Many would speculate. Maybe if I didn't have the dreams I would have been good. Maybe if I had simply chosen to be good this could have all been avoided. They did not understand how nothing could be avoided. Time is but a concept and everything is truly happening at the same frequency. There was no past, future or present. Only Fate.


End file.
